Viejas culpas e insomnio
by shadelight3
Summary: One shot - Thorki. Sumergido en el sueño de Odin, Loki finge su muerte y se apodera del cuerpo de su padre. Nadie lo sabe, mucho menos Thor quien no puede hacer otra cosa que ahogarse en pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones. Esta es una de esas noches de insomnio en que sólo puedes pensar en lo que debiste hacer pero no lo hiciste.


La habitación estaba casi en silencio, lo único que lograba escuchar era su propia respiración y de vez en cuando algunos pasos del cambio de guardia. Era el mismo cuarto desde que tenía memoria, techo alto, columnas doradas y su madre había lo encantado cuando pequeño para que toda luz danzara felizmente por las paredes y alejar el miedo a la oscuridad.

Pensaba en lo que había dejado atrás, lo buen o mal líder que esperaban que fuera, demasiadas presiones sobre él y en todo a lo que había que renunciar si hacía lo que el pueblo Asgard esperaba de él. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones sólo eran una forma de evitar pensar en el verdadero problema. Sólo recordar que había algo más grande que todo eso, hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Pensó en sus múltiples conquistas, sus aventuras de guerra, cada batalla, cada chica conquistada y finalmente quiso cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos pero todo desembocaba en esos ojos asustados, confundidos que se habían ido a algún lugar y lo culpaban de tanta soledad.

-Hermano, hermano… ¿estás ahí?-Un chico pequeño, delgado y de apariencia triste empujó las grandes puertas de la habitación y se asomaba por la apertura. -¿Thor? – el chico empujó con más fuerza hasta lograr entrar. –Thor, tengo frío…

-¿Loki? – El niño rubio balbuceó entre sueños.

-¿Podría… quedarme un rato?– Loki hacía un gran esfuerzo por cerrar las grandes puertas.

Thor se sentó y frotó sus ojos con las manos. La cama era amplia, demasiado para un niño que no llegaba a los 70 centímetros. Envuelto en sedas y grandes almohadones parecía igual de insignificante que el niño que estaba entre la puerta y las grandes columnas.

-Ven, quédate aquí… sólo recuerda irte antes de que papá se dé cuenta…

Ni tardo ni perezoso sonrió y corrió a la cama casi saltando. Thor lo cubrió con las sábanas y dejó caer la piel de oso que arrastraba Loki sobre los dos. Ahí se estaba más tranquilo y las luces jugaban entre ellas, arrastrándose tranquilamente por las paredes meciéndolos hasta caer dormidos.

Recordó lo frío que era su hermano. Cuando eran niños y dormían juntos, Thor siempre terminaba abrazándolo porque sabía que la única forma de que su hermano durmiera era si dejaba de tener frío. En sus recuerdos, el pequeño latido de Loki retumbaba con fuerza. Primero enojado, luego triste y finalmente tranquilo, el frío se alejaba lentamente junto con las pesadillas de un mundo que se oscurecía y le arrebataban la vida.

 _Hermano… debí poner atención a tus pesadillas… perdóname…_

Habían pasado algunos años, estaban los dos tirados en grandes cojines de plumas, su padre había ido a una junta militar y se había negado a llevarlos por lo que un día entero con su madre no les hacía mucha gracia, pero contrario a lo que ellos esperaban, no pasaron el día intentando aprender hechizos que sólo le salían a Loki y que Thor simplemente imitaba torpemente, su madre también tenía asuntos pendiente visitando a los sobrevivientes de la última guerra.

-Loki, ¿has besado a una chica? - Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y abrió excesivamente los ojos por lo que Thor sonrió. – Creo que eso lo dice todo.

-¿Y tu hermano? – Loki volteó la vista al techo y se quedó inmóvil.

-No, pero recuerdo que una de las mucamas, cuando era casi un bebé me hacía cariños y me daba besitos en toda la cara. ¿Eso contará?

Loki se rio un poco pero no contestó. Los dos ahí, tumbados sin nada más que hacer parecerían aburridos, pero ninguno se sentía así, sólo en paz. Thor se sentó de golpe con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Oye, tengo una idea. Hay que llamar a las mucamas y…

-No creo que nos quieran besar. – Loki lo miró con desconfianza. – Ni experiencia tenemos y…

-Eso se arregla… creo. ¿Cómo son?

-¿Cómo son qué? – Loki estaba totalmente rojo.

-Los besos, ¿son como los de mamá?

-He… he escuchado que son… nah, olvídalo.

-Dime todo lo que sepas y yo te digo todo lo que sepa. – Thor estaba emocionado y había acercado su cojín a la par del de Loki.

-El guardia de la puerta tres. Hace unos días lo escuché decir que la chica del pan besaba bien. ¡Con la lengua! - La cara de Thor era de desconcierto total. – También lo escuché decir que los mejores besos eran esos porque la chica que se encarga de las almenas no abre la boca. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

Thor se encogió de hombros. Los pájaros anunciaron el medio día justo cuando escupió una frase que retumbaría en ambos aún con los años: 'Dame un beso'.

¿Fui yo o fue él? Con el paso del tiempo el recuerdo parecía cambiar al punto de creer que tal vez era un sueño o que fue producto de su imaginación, como si la frase la hubiera pronunciado un tercero y ambos hubieran estado de acuerdo. Loki puso una cara seria pero asintió. Thor respiró profundamente, como si se preparara para la guerra y se acercó a su hermano.

Frente a frente, totalmente rígidos, nerviosos, Thor podía escuchar sus propios latidos, pero cuando estuvo más cerca de su hermano hubiera jurado que podía escuchar también los de él. Sus cabezas se acercaron y apenas rozaron sus labios ambos voltearon rápidamente al lado contrario. El roce los había asustado.

-No creo que sea eso a lo que se refieren las mucamas… o los guardias. - Thor fue el primero en romper el silencio. -¿O sí? - Parecía despreocupado y hasta un poco juguetón.

-No, no creo… ¿podríamos…? – Loki estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Está bien. -Thor se plantó frente a su hermano nuevamente con mayor decisión. – No te muevas. -Loki lo observaba con miedo y curiosidad. – Thor tomó la cabeza de su hermano con delicadeza, pensó en su madre, en el guardia y en las mucamas, hasta en la chica del pan. Cerró por inercia los ojos para depositar un beso. Loki tenía los ojos abiertos, el corazón le palpitaba fuerte y algo dentro de él se despertó. Cerró también los ojos y por algunas milésimas de segundo el frío en su corazón desapareció, la oscuridad ya no importaba pues estaba en algún lugar mejor. Unos instantes después se despegaron. Thor lo veía con curiosidad y un tipo de alegría extraña.

-Hermano, no abriste la boca. – Dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ambos se echaron a reír.

 _Éramos unos niños… aunque nunca he vuelto a estar tan feliz…_

Pensar en esos niños lo deprimía, trató de superponer la amargura con el recuerdo del día en que una chica, después de su primera victoria lo llevó a las afueras de la ciudad recién tomada. Ahí se había desnudado ante él y lo había cabalgado con fuerza. Estaba tan abrumado con el mar de sensaciones y la adrenalina de la guerra que se sorprendió de haber terminado todo bien. Por otro lado, a Loki le había ido mal, se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Para cuando regresaron a la ciudad no había querido hablar con nadie, menos con Thor que había vuelto con una morena aferrada a él como sanguijuela.

-Thor. Esta vez… abriré la boca. – Dijo tímidamente, volteaba a todas partes para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

 _¡Basta! Sal de mi cabeza._

Tenía la necesidad de callar ese recuerdo, pero era tarde. Todo le vino de golpe, como si el tiempo no existiera y pudiera verlo en cámara lenta en menos de un segundo.

 _Querías que te besara…_

No aguardó un segundo más y se lanzó a besarlo, pero esta vez había una chispa nueva, diferente, el roce de los labios de su hermano con los suyos era una explosión de emociones que no podía siquiera describir. Al principio Loki no había abierto la boca como lo prometió, pero a Thor no le importó. Mordisqueó sus labios con ternura hasta que su hermano tuvo la confianza para responder el beso. En seguida aprovechó para introducir su lengua. Era lo que había escuchado, que hay que meter la lengua y después no sabía exactamente qué hacer, sólo empezó a sentir un calor extraño en su entrepierna. Loki le succionaba la lengua y tímidamente movía la propia. Thor se dejó caer sobre él y su erección era para entonces algo que nunca había pasado antes.

 _¿Te pasaba lo mismo a ti?_

Thor sintió mucha vergüenza pero no podía apartarse. Loki lo abrazó con fuerza y él terminó en los pantalones de lana aunque no sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Al fin se separaron y tomaron aire.

-Creo… que iré a entrenar un rato. Te veo en la cena.

 _Salí corriendo… debí decirte… antes tenía sueños muy placenteros pero nada comparado con ese beso…_

El alba despuntaba, otra noche sin dormir. Lleno de culpa se levantó, puso la armadura y encima la capa negra, después de todo, aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar a su hermano.


End file.
